


Desperate Times (Desperate Measures)

by MeBeShe



Series: Love Me Dead [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Confessional, F/M, for real, frank goes to church, frank is a big dumb puppy with a messiah complex, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been...well..a good long time since my last confession.” He said softly. It was nearing Christmas, and he could hear the choir practicing for the midnight Celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times (Desperate Measures)

　　The scent of dust and frankincense was heavy and heady around Frank as he slid the screen door open. He was New York Italian, and Catholicism was a way of life.   
　　  
　　“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been...well..a good long time since my last confession.” He said softly. It was nearing Christmas, and he could hear the choir practicing for the midnight Celebration.   
　　  
　　“I’ve...I’ve done some really terrible things. I work for this law office, I’m not a lawyer, but I owe them a debt. She got me out of a tight spot a decade ago, and I’ve been working for her ever since. Every year she hires four kids from the school to work for her. But this time, there’s this girl..she’s...she’s fucking everything I’ve ever wanted but could never have.” Frank spoke, his deep voice echoing off of the oak panels.   
　　  
　　“She’s..good and pure and full of hope Father. I’m a terrible person. I used to run with the Mob, and some days I think I was better when them than my boss. I’ve...my boss and her husband have made me do things. Break into homes and buildings, black mail people, frame people, plant evidence to help us win our cases. They’ve had me kill people. I murdered a young girl, and then we found out she was pregnant.” Frank sighed, letting his head fall back and hit the panel with a thump.   
　　  
　　“I killed a kid. I have rules Father, and one was that kids are off limits. And they called in my marker, and I killed a young girl and her unborn child. And this girl that I work with, I’m not...I can’t...” He tried to explain. To explain how he felt toward her.   
　　  
　　“I’m not...I’m not worthy. I’m not worthy of her. She had a boyfriend and I had a girlfriend, and we kissed. It was the kind of kiss they write into novels. I’ve never had a kiss like that. And then, about a week later, we fucked. We fucked on the front porch of our office, in plain view of the whole world, and then I took her back to my place, and she spent the night. She took a shower at my place and I made her breakfast before we went to work.” Frank rubbed his eyes, feeling his age and his corruption deep in his bones.   
　　  
　　“She was supposed to leave the office, to work for someone else, for her boyfriend. That idiot that doesn’t deserve her. And I’m scared she stayed for me. She’s an angel, and she’s going to fall, because she stayed for me.” He let the guilt that he normally pushed down and drowned in booze and sex come washing over him.   
　　  
　　“I think she’s already fallen. One of my bosses was killed. Murdered in his own home, in the office that we both work in. I know she was involved. She hasn’t said anything to me yet, but I know she was involved. I doubt she murdered him herself, but I know she was involved. She came to me one night, reeking of burning flesh, asking for my help to get rid of the weapon. His body was found, half charred, in a dump about a month later.” Frank’s throat tightened.   
　　  
　　“She wouldn’t have gotten involved in all of this if it wasn’t for me. I’m doing my best to protect her, but I’m scared that it won’t be enough. That she’ll be arrested for murder and locked up. She won’t survive lock-up. It’ll strangle her to death.” Frank ran his hand through his hair, the gel coming to coat his hand.   
　　  
　　“I shouldn’t have told you this, but...but I felt like I needed to. Thanks for listening.” Frank slid out of the confessional, and glanced to the other door, with the sign that said the confessional was closed. He dipped his finger in the holy water, made the sign of the cross, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was stuck in traffic this morning. I got it down before class and posted it. I'm gonna keep writing this because this pairing has consumed my soul. Set toward the end of season one.


End file.
